What If? An Alteration on MThat Scottish Play
by Evelyn Brightpaw
Summary: Written for English class - how changing one event, the death of Banquo, can change the whole play. My best attempt at Shakespearean diction, stage direction, and iambic pentameter. And the rating is a safety net, just in case.


**Author's Note: This was an assignment in my AP English class; write a new or changed scene for **_**Macbeth**_** that somehow drastically alters the play's ending. I changed the end of Act 3, Scene 1, when Macbeth hires the murderers to go after Banquo and Fleance. After the murderers leave to carry out their orders, Macbeth is left alone inside to ponder his situation. Meanwhile – per my changed storyline – Banquo discovers he has left his gloves inside, and comes back in to get them. Mac's first 2 lines here are from the original play. The rest is my added scene. The spacing may be screwed up, but I did my best to make it as much like a standard Shakespeare text as possible, even down to stage directions.**

* * *

**Macbeth**: It is concluded. Banquo, thy soul's flight,

If it find heaven, must find it out tonight.

[_Retreats to a several room off the hall_]

How is't I put this question to myself,

If that good Banquo's soul should heaven find?

It's mine own soul should be inspected thus

Which already doth feel the scorching heat

Of its fiery damnation fast approaching.

No, he shall Lazarus in Paradise be,

Deaf to all my tortured cries for drink.

O, Banquo! A lesser and a greater thou art indeed.

[_Sits, weeping_]

[_Enter Banquo_]

**Banquo:** Good my lord, seest thou my gloves?

[_He is surprised at Macbeth's state_]

My lord? What is't ails your Majesty?

What, new-crowned and weeping thus? Fie, my lord.

Art still in mourning for thy predecessor?

**Macbeth:** What, for Duncan? Weeping for Duncan? Ay.

Ay, for king most cruelly cut from his throne

By –

[_Weeping again_]

**Banquo:** Ay, by those two fiends most foul, by drink

Enflamed, and –

**Macbeth:** No! No, not by two but one.

One devil alone from the darkest circle of hell

Performed it.

**Banquo:** But who –

**Macbeth:** He sits before you!

He sits before you, sir. The very one.

His serpent's tail dangles o'er the flames and

His very soul is searèd with his guilt.

And here he sits.

**Banquo:** But my lord –

**Macbeth:** Mine own hand!

With mine own hand, held the blade, did the deed.

My guest, my lord, my King, dead, by mine own hand!

**Banquo:** Then 'twas as I had feared. The weird sisters

Have worked their master's charm upon thee well,

Pricking thy ambition, which thus did swell

Like a festered wound, whose poison eats away

At each several member, and in the end,

Chokes the heart and smothers the soul. But, come.

**Macbeth:** No, touch me not. I would not have thee stain

Thy spotless hands for me, for all thy pains.

[_Rises, and turns from Banquo_]

No, Banquo. My sins are black as the shroud

That covers the empty shell in the tomb.

And such am I. My soul is fled from hence

And I am empty; my body is left,

Like a poor player, to go on pretending

It lives. But no more.

[_Reaches for his dagger_]

'Tis time, friend Banquo,

For this my hollow charade to end.

**Banquo:** No!

[_They struggle; Banquo wrests away the blade_]

Take hold of thy wits, Macbeth!

**Macbeth:** I cannot!

I cannot, I – [_He weeps_]

Three are dead, to make way for my ambitions.

And a fourth – and almost a fourth! O, Banquo!

Now have I plunged this my reddened dagger

Into the heart of our friendship.

**Banquo:** What is't?

**Macbeth:** Without the palace gates, horsed and ready,

Awaiting thy ride with Fleance thy son,

Sit two bloody and well-armed murderers

Hired to pursue and slay thee and thy issue.

**Banquo:** Hired by thyself, my lord?

**Macbeth: **Ay, by myself.

O, forgive me, gentle Banquo!

**Banquo:** My liege,

Should I forgive a fortnight without ceasing,

'Twould be naught, except you forgive yourself.

**Macbeth:** How can I? How, when I know my soul is lost?

Spent, in reckless pursuit of foolish aims?

How may I redeem it?

**Banquo:** By prayer, my lord.

By prayer, by penance, safe in the knowledge

Of Christ's blessed mercy and the great grace

Of His Holy Mother – and of my love

And our bonds of friendship that shall guide thee.

[_Enter Lady Macbeth, and a servant_]

**Lady M:** How now, my lord, why do you keep alone?

Your guests do clamor for their King's attendance.

**Banquo:** 'Tis naught for worry, my gracious queen.

My lord is not himself.

**Macbeth:** I have confessed it.

**Lady M**: O!

**Banquo**: (_to servant_) You, sirrah! My lord has just informed me

Of a foul plot afoot. Take you the guards

Without the castle gates and there apprehend

The pair of villains at the heart of it.

You shall find them horsed and armed. Well, go to't!

[_Exit servant_]

My lady must now go and 'tend her guests.

And you, my lord, shall to bed.

[_Exeunt omnes._]

* * *

**A/N: Because Banquo survives, Mac doesn't go completely crazy just yet, and the rest of the play's sequence of events is altered: Mac still goes to see the witches, but because Banquo is still alive and watching out for him, he interrupts the meeting and drags Mac away after he hears only the first warning, "Fear Macduff." Banquo takes Mac to Ireland to hide from Macduff and to recover his sanity and self-worth. …Lady Mac still dies. Because I don't like her.**


End file.
